logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Requests for adminship
Support I agree that he should earn these rights for his work on Logopedia. --Homer77 (talk) ( ) 22:57, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Oppose *Blocked once for uploading fake logos. Comments Support * You have 2,681 edits. That should be good for an admin. Dan9122 (talk) 09:29, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Oppose *Checking his block log, he has been banned once for vandalism. Comments Support * Need more edits like 2,000 or 3,000. I'm the owner of TV Patrol Wiki! 21:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC) User:Angrybirds2fan92647 Oppose *Not a good reason to be an admin. Also, low on edits. *Starts edit wars too often, not enough edits, blocked once, and no good reasons to be one. UndeadNinjaTV (talk) Comments Support Oppose *Only made about 241 edits. Come back when you have at least 2,000 or 3,000. Comments Support Oppose *You still don't have enough edits, you haven't made constructive edits, and beside that you been blocked 4 times already. There's no way you'll be an admin here. **Oh, and did I mentioned that the username you put on doesn't link to your username. Please learn how to use wikicode. Comments Support *Well, I've seen a lot of your work collection on YouTube and you're a perfect example of logophiles that we want here. Fine by me. Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 23:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments " Support *Based on his pedigree, I wholeheartedly support his request. 18:22, October 23, 2015 (UTC) *I second that. He has proven himself to be a vital part of the community and would be an excellent candidate. Snelfu (talk) 21:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) *I believe he would be a good admin on this site. I support this request. CokeFan12 (talk) 10:30, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments *I understand this is wanted mainly for the ability to use ? When you upload something, please do make sure you use it on a page. There's been a lot of unused files cleaned up recently and we don't want them building up again. I do have one concern, and that's the fact that almost all edits are image uploads. Support *Still interested? Because your contribs look good and you've done a lot of image deletion requests recently. I'd be happy to grant you admin powers so you can do the deletions yourself if others agree. *No objections here. You've done great patrolling the site for sockpuppets. Good luck to you. Snelfu (talk) 03:52, October 24, 2015 (UTC) *I add my support here to, and agree with the above. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:02, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Oppose Comments Support Oppose *Your edit count seems very low. Need more edits(3000 or 2000 is just right). Welove 12:09, 8/29/2013 *And also, user blocked previously because reflecting false information. Welove 12:10, 8/29/2013 *Your behavior in other wikis and your block here at LP is making me to !vote no on you. --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 23:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Comments *The user has been disqualifying due to reporting pages about real logos and a sockpuppetry/block evasion. Welove 10:19, 9/9/2013 Support Oppose *Nope more edits needed. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 22:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *More edits needed. 1,000 is not enough. (about 3,000 should be right). Also, user has been blocked before. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 23:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) }} *Thousands of edits alone do not merit a consideration for adminship. They must be constructive, helpful and accurate. Plus, like Digifiend mentioned, the user was blocked once before. That in itself affects their credibility automatically. Sorry. Snelfu (talk) 00:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Comments *User automatically disqualified due to evident sockpuppeteering. Snelfu (talk) 14:09, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Support *User has been helpful with keeping the site safe from possible sockpuppets. However, certain motives on accepting edits made by said sockpuppets should be put into consideration before a final decision is made. Snelfu (talk) 01:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment:' Well, any sockpuppets get re-banned immediately regardless of their edits, for block evasion. If they happen to have added something we didn't already have, we shouldn't delete it just because of who made it. *The amount of times this user has reported vandals, surely it would be nice to get rid of that step and make it easier. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 13:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) **That's true. What do you think Snelfu, should we go ahead and grant the admin rights? If any other admins want their say, now's the time. ***No objections here. Welcome aboard, VHS Guy. Snelfu (talk) 21:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) }} Support *Support us and let me know. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC) **I wish! (talk) ( ) 00:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) You don't. He was banned 2 times SO NO. I'm the owner of TV Patrol Wiki! 13:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Oppose *User has good editing. Am I right guys? (talk) ( ) 00:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) No Alexis. He needs disqualified because he was banned 2 times. I'm the owner of TV Patrol Wiki! 13:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Yeah I think Mcfaddenskyler would be an admin. I appreciate that. --TPercival (talk) 18:37, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't agree to you TPercival. He was blocked 2 times, So he is disqualified. I'm the owner of TV Patrol Wiki! 13:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Support Oppose *User has a history for removing content from pages, such as the missing logo tag on the Comedy Central page without adding any missing logos in its place. User also removed dates from the Border page. Snelfu (talk) 19:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) *Please need more edits. [[User:TheLogoMaster|'TLM']][[User talk:TheLogoMaster|'talk']]'' ''00:40, 8/9/2013 *Also this user has been blocked before. And I agree with TLM and Snelfu. Spike + Rarity (talk • • MLP • A12345 • DOAWK • Disney • Logopedia) 16:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Comments Just came here to fix my broken grammar. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 20:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Support *Please support us. :) tlmwhat? 11-19-2013 - 11:22 *Has certainly been doing some good editing, I've seen plenty of User Reports, vandalism reverting, and a demonstrated ability to edit and create templates. If other existing admins agree, I'd be quite happy to grant TLM admin rights. *Per Digifiend. --Creeperfan (talk • ) 13:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Oppose Comments Support Oppose *Only have 1,500+ edits and have quite low. They must be constructive, helpful, and Please growing up the wiki. Also not grammatically correct and your signature is containing no time. Please sign your posts. User:TheLogoMaster 11-25-2013 - 21:07 *Also 3000 edits needed. User:TheLogoMaster 12-14-2013 - 14:05 Comments Support *You deserve to be one! If admins agree! We all support you! You're awesome! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 01:16, September 13, 2014 (UTC) *User has very great editing and making the whole wiki perfect! He's never been blocked. He's got high edits! He will deserve to like I said! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 00:06, September 14, 2014 (UTC) **No opposition in five months, and I've only seen good things from you, AxG. Welcome aboard. Oppose Comments Support Oppose *User makes this whole entire wiki perfect. Also got 5'000+ edits. Also he's been blocked before. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:39, September 12, 2014 (UTC) **Yeah, he's been blocked twice by two different administrators for two different offences. Disqualified. ***Okay. Looks like the Rejected template is needed. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 00:32, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ****Per Digifiend and Mcfaddenskyler. --Phineas rocks!!! (talk • ) 15:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) *****Per me. Right? Cause maybe I'm not sure. You may have said that because on what I said. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 18:10, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Comments ---- *Thanks anyways Rewind Wrestling (talk) Support Oppose *You only have 687 edits. That's not enough edits to be an admin. 3,000 edits are very good to become an admin. Or 2,000 is pretty good. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC) **OKBryant Maquito (talk) 01:14, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Bryant Maquito Comments *Man you stole my line. "I just want make this site perfect". RewindWrestling |''' 7:27, 17 September, 2014 (UTC) 22:12, October 18, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah. Also he has bad grammar. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Support Oppose *354 edits are '''not enough. 2000 or 3000 edits are needed, according to other voters. --AStranger195 Feb 13, 2015 7:51 PM (can't sign with VisualEditor) *Beside that, you were blocked once so you'll never be an admin because of that. Bye bye. --[[User:Creeperfan|'Your trusty assistant,']] [[User talk:Creeperfan|'Creeperfan']] 03:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Support Oppose *You've made just 6 edits to Logopedia, all on this page, so no. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) *Beside that, you don't have a signature. If you do plan on having one, use ~~~~ when you're either in a talk page or when requesting for adminship...which you'll never get if you don't make too much edits nor have a signature. --[[User:Creeperfan|'Your trusty assistant,']] [[User talk:Creeperfan|'Spike']] 06:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Comments Support Oppose *"Because I like the adminstrators doing their jobs and stop vandalism". Dude, that's not a good reason to become an admin. Normal users like me can undo vandalism and report vandals/socks to Logopedia:User Reports. Also, you don't understand wikicode with that "signature", and you don't have the required edits that an user needs to become an admin. Comments Support Oppose Comments Through I want to support you, I question if you are able to become a admin. Admin are responsible for blocking vandals/socks, but you seem to be that person who uploads .svg instead. Are you ready for this huge task? =Requests for bureaucrat=